


Secrets of the Castle

by Madamegoethe



Series: Potterlock [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamegoethe/pseuds/Madamegoethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for the beautiful namara_ashina who drew me the sweetest Valentine´s Card ever!<br/>Since I can´t draw for shit, this is my gift for her! Hope you like it Hun! <3</p>
<p>John and Sherlock get to know each other as kids in their first year in Hogwarts  but naturally can´t keep their hands off of each other forever. Sequel will come. Literally! ;)</p>
<p>PS: If anyone finds any gruesome spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to let me know, since English is not my native language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of the Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namara_ashina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/gifts).



John had noticed him on their very first day of school. He sat well away from the other first years and his eyes looked straight ahead into nothingness. He, himself, however, was a bit too excited to keep on looking and wondering for long. His eyes soon fixed themselves on the ragged old hat in front of himself and he gulped nervously. He was the first wizard in his family, as far as he knew, and when he was called up, he tried his best not to shiver. As soon as the hat touched his scalp, he caught the look of the other kid. Their eyes locked and these strange eyes that had looked almost bored before, lit up a little and - could it be? -there was a crooked smile forming in that ethereal face. John relaxed. Why, he could not exactly pinpoint, but he kept looking. The hat shouted out “Gryffindor” and he´d nearly missed it because he still looked at that strange kid. When he finally realized that he was…REALLY?! he broke into a grin and nearly fell off the stage in order to get over to his new housemates who all welcomed him warmly. He kept grinning at them but there were so many things going on in his head, he was confused” what..why..what did..why was I calmed down by this gaze what..WHO is this…and is he..will he…please god let him be sorted in my hou..wait what! Why....oh no..please DON`T get him sorted in here or…no..what..WHAT?!” before he could even remotely get his thoughts straight again, McGonagall called out “Sherlock Holmes” and the kid with the mob of black curls and the impossible eyes got up gracefully and sat down, entirely sure of himself, it seemed. He shot one look at John and smirked, without malice. John watched, enthralled. He hoped, he later realized. He had very much hoped. 

Sherlock was not at all as calm as he seemed. He knew very well that 90% of his family had been sorted into Slytherin and he was pretty damned sure he´d just be the next. It had never bothered him. The Slytherins were clever, cunning and honest to the point that it hurt. He was okay with that. But then he had met the eyes of this blonde-no-golden haired young boy who was so obviously nervous. Muggle-born, no one else here, no idea what he´s about to do- he deduced quickly- and for whatever he was worth, he didn´t know why THIS particular kid caught his eye so much but he felt the need to get to know him and…OH! He got a look back when the kid gingerly sat on the chair. He smiled softly back at Sherlock as if he was soothed by his stare. That has never happened before, Sherlock wondered. People were usually unnerved, annoyed or even frightened by his eyes, not…whatever this was! He got lost in his thoughts for a second and then heard the hat shout out “Gryffindor” and, despite himself, Sherlock felt a little pinch in his stomach as he saw this—John—hop happily towards his new mates. “Well, that was that, then” he thought grimly, and..oh, it was his turn!  
He braced himself and stepped up gracefully, knowing what was to come. However, the hat didn´t shout out as soon as it touched his rather sensitive scalp. He opened his eyes slowly, wondering. He felt the hat in his head “Hmmmm I can SEE you thinking Sherlock!” it said. He opened his mouth to answer but the hat was quicker “Shhhh I know, I know, let me figure YOU out for once. Yes, it´s true, you´ve got all the qualities of a Slytherin, clever, cunning, distant, sly and prepared to go where no one else would go, not an angel, yes.” Sherlock cringed a bit, the life of his family laid out in front of him. A family he grew up with but didn´t really love above what was required. “But!” the hat went on “ you´d be cunning only if needs be, to figure out injustice, you´re distant because your family taught you to and you´d be cruel and hard only if…aaaaah…no, I´ll let you figure that out for yourself-don´t wrinkle your nose at me! Anyways:” and then he shouted out for everyone to hear “GRYFFINDOR!”  
Sherlock was dazed. He felt McGonnagall lift the hat off of him but only her hand at the back of his head made him move. 90% Slytherin, 10% Ravenclaw and yet he was….WHAT?! His jaw still hung slack when he reached the Gryffindor table and then there was cheering and “ weee got the smart one, weee got the smart one!” but nothing of it registered until he saw John.  
John! He beamed with joy, his cheeks were flushed, his hair was golden and he*UFF* hugged Sherlock, then clapped him on the back and shuffled over so Sherlock could sit “great to have you here mate!” and then he dug in most unceremoniously. Sherlock let out a laugh but other than that remained quiet, quiet during the meal of which he ate hardly anything, quiet during the walk up to their dormitory and quiet during his washing routine. He fell into bed, looking out of the window and sighed to himself. Well…the first Gryffindor in all of the family´s history. Wasn´t that an adventure?! And he certainly enjoyed adventures. He smirked to himself and fell asleep soon afterwards.

“Hey, hello..hello..HELLOOOO??!!!” he suddenly jerked awake when he felt someone pounce on his bed and looked up into blue, sparkling eyes. John! “uhmwassit?” he grumbled, sleepily. “First class you idiot, get up now, we´re almost late anyway, come on!” and he pounced once more to accentuate the urgency. Suddenly, it flashed “oh SHIT!” he exclaimed, threw his blanket away and nearly threw John on the floor with it. With a start, he noticed that everybody else had been gone already “what..John..it was John, wasn´t it?!” John nodded “why did you wait, we´re both going to be late for classes, why…UMPF” he fell down gracelessly while he tried to get both his jumper and his trousers on at once. John laughed “I´d never find it on my own and you look like quite the clever fellow so I´m counting on you-our first class is transformation and I´ve heard McGonagall is rather strict so better get moving!” he said and suddenly Sherlock was ready in no time, picked up his wand and his books and rushed, John on his heels. They reached the classroom just in time and sat down, breathing heavily, not one second too soon.   
When McGonagall appeared in the room, seemingly out of nowhere, they looked at each other and grinned. Sherlock had never done that before, never felt like this before. Was this…friendship? He wondered. He mused over this new feeling and just heard half of what McGonagall said but still managed to help John when he totally screwed up in turning his study book into a flower and even held his wrist so he could show him how to do the flick just right and suddenly, John´s tattered old book turned into a beautiful forget-me-not. Sherlock blushed when John praised and thanked him but he waved it away. John, however, did repay the favor in Herbology and Magical Medicine, as well as Hagrid´s Care for Magical Creatures classes, when Sherlock had almost been rude to one of the more vicious creatures. And thus, from that day on, they just went on as if they´d known each other for ever. Sherlock helped John with Defense against the Dark Arts, though he hardly needed any help here, Transformation, the History of Magic(because John had not yet organized his mind properly enough to remember all the dates) and Potions and John helped Sherlock to stay patient and silent whenever he was about to throw a tantrum about the utterly unscientific methods that were applied in “gazing into a bloody ball and expecting every solution known to mankind to show up” as Sherlock called their Divination classes at the end of their third year, as well as being lovely and courteous to a Hippogryph that would´ve picked Sherlock´s beautiful (wait, when did he start to think Sherlock´s eyes were beautiful?! John mused) eyes out, and, at the near end of their fourth year, tried to talk Sherlock into his dress robe, which he still had not seen, and into asking a nice girl to the big Christmas ball. “Come on Sherlock, just ask SOMEONE, it´s ridiculous, whatever thing you´re going to wear, all the girls are eyeing you anyway, how hard can it be?!” John asked, not understanding his friends reluctance in the least “John…I..just..leave me alone!” Sherlock replied shortly, and with this, shut himself up.  
As it turned out, Sherlock showed up alone. And, funnily enough, so did John.  
Well, let´s cut these things short, it was an unpleasant night for everyone, albeit for the few lovebirds dancing the night away. John and Sherlock basically spent the night drinking it away and having the first hangover of their lives.  
During their fifth year, Sherlock suddenly grew a couple of inches while John didn´t. John was kind of miffed about this fact but made up for it with his sass and his upped game in Defense against the Dark Arts. At the end of the fifth year, no one messed with John Watson anymore. And then…one Saturday morning, everyone was already gone, just Sherlock and John were left behind “Hey HEY!” John shook Sherlock awake “Hmm??” “Happy Birthday pretty!” and….what? … John thrust a giant bee plushy at him. Sherlock sniffed a bit “John, I´m not ten anym...wait how did you know I like be…no wait…PRETTY???!!!” John blushed “well..um…I just knew and the pretty…well you just are, didn´t you see all the girls AND boys looking all the time?! Anyhow, shut up and just take the bee and..ummmmmpf” the rest was swallowed in a kiss. John didn´t WANT to sink into it, he wanted to panic and tear himself away and ask what the bloody hell his friend thought he was doing because John was NOT GAY but he couldn´t have helped it if he tried, Sherlock´s lips were just so soft and so pliant and so…he kissed back and soon enough they were entangled on Sherlock´s bed. John realized now that this was what he had wanted all along, secretly. VERY secretly, unbeknown even to himself. They kissed and kissed and kissed and suddenly-oh!- their errections were rubbing together through their clothes. John was breathless but still managed to gasp out “Sh..Sherlock..we…we can´t…oh god…” “Shhhhh we can! I promise I´ll get us a private room for the next *kiss* more *kiss* thorough *kiss* one!”


End file.
